Forbidden Love
by MarooMaroo
Summary: Luka dan Miku merahasiakan tentang hubungan terlarang mereka selama ini, namun setelah terciptanya lagu Magnet sikap Luka dan Miku menjadi semakin aneh. Warning : OOC-ness, typos, Yuri. Don't mind to review...


**Tittle : Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Crypton Future Media and Yamaha**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC-ness, typos, Yuri.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

Di sekolah, akhir-akhir ini Luka dan Miku bertindak sangat aneh. Sejak debut lagu mereka yang berjudul 'Magnet' itu sepertinya mereka menjadi sedikit aneh, dan membuat teman-teman mereka yang lain menjadi heran.

Pada siang hari, setelah rekaman untuk lagu 'Meltdown' bersama-sama, Luka dan Miku langsung pulang dengan tergesa-gesa. Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, serta si kembar Rin dan Len dibuat heran oleh mereka berdua.

"Mereka berdua kenapa sih? Seperti ada hal yang disembunyikan saja..." ujar Meiko sembari mencibir.

"Entahlah, mereka berdua menjadi aneh sejak debut lagu aneh yang diciptakan Luka itu," ucap Kaito yang sedang sibuk memperbaiki penampilannya.

"Hei! Jangan katakan bahwa lagu yang diciptakan oleh Luka-chan itu aneh!" sergah Gakupo yang tidak terima bahwa lagu yang diciptakan oleh Luka—orang yang ia sukai, dicela oleh orang lain.

"Tapi, lagu itu memang aneh tau!" ucap Kaito dengan sedikit pembelaan diri.

"Hei, hei... Kalau Luka-chan mendengar ucapan kalian berdua maka ia akan sangat marah," ucap Meiko yang mencoba melerai Gakupo dan Kaito.

"Tapi, sebenarnya apa sih referensi Luka-chan untuk menciptakan lagu 'Magnet' itu? Isinya tentang percintaan terlarang dari kedua insan, kan?" tanya Rin yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di samping Meiko.

"Kau benar juga, Rin. Mungkinkah Luka mengalami cinta terlarang itu sendiri?" ucap Meiko dengan wajah yang kelihatannya sedang berpikir.

"Hahaha, masa' sih? Tapi dengan siapa? Luka itu terlalu tsundere untuk disukai oleh seseorang, apalagi seorang gadis seperti di lagu yang ia ciptakan," timpal Len sambil tertawa. Setelah itu, yang ada kepala Len terkena sasaran gumpalan tangan milik Gakupo.

"Aduh! Gaku, ah! Sakit nih!" ucap Len sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang habis dijitak oleh Gakupo.

"Kalau kau mengucapkan sesuatu yang macam-macam lagi tentang Luka-chan-_ku _yang tercinta, maka kau akan berhadapan dengan pedang samuraiku," ucap Gakupo setengah mengancam.

"Hei, sudah, sudah... masa karena hal sepele begitu saja kalian sampai bertengkar?" ucap Meiko sambil menepuk bahu Gakupo.

Pembicaraan antara Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, Rin dan juga Len tentang tingkah laku Luka yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi aneh terus berlanjut sampai tiba-tiba...

"Brak!"

Luka masuk ke dalam studio rekaman dengan mendobrak pintu masuknya. Luka berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Lalu, diambilnya tasnya yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan, tanpa suara. Semuanya menjadi terdiam, tak ada seorang pun yang berani bicara. Setelah itu, Luka berbalik dengan cepat dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah suasana nampak aman, Kaito mulai berbicara...

"Tuh, benar kan sikap Luka-chan sangat aneh?" katanya sembari mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi.

"Kau benar, Kaito. Ngomong-ngomong, Miku ke mana? Kok tidak kelihatan dari tadi?" ucap Meiko sambil memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Nah! Itu dia! Setiap saat Luka-chan sedang tergesa-gesa ataupun tidak ada, Miku pun selalu bertindak sama!" ucap Rin sembari menjentikkan jarinya.

"Lalu, maksudmu ada hal yang tidak kita ketahui di antara mereka berdua, begitu?" ucap Meiko dan Kaito bersamaan.

"Begitulah," jawab Rin singkat.

Mereka berlima hanya dapat saling melemparkan pandangan penuh misteri. Sebenarnya ada apa di antara Miku dan Luka sebenarnya sehingga mereka sering bertindak aneh akhir-akhir ini?

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

"Hatsyiii!"

"Luka-chan, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Yep, aku baik-baik saja kok. Cuman bersin saja, hehehe."

Ternyata, di saat yang sama saat kelima orang yang sedang membicarakan Luka dan Miku, Luka dan Miku malah sedang asyik-asyiknya berduaan di sebuah taman.

"Sepertinya ada hawa dingin yang menusuk menghampiriku," ucap Luka dengan wajah serius, aura kegelapan nampak di sekitarnya.

"Ih, Luka-chan ada-ada aja! Nggak mungkin deh!" ucap Miku dengan wajah yang takut-takut.

"Hanya bercanda kok," ucap Luka sambil menjulurkan lidahnya terhadap Miku.

"Huuu! Luka-chan jahat! Kau kan tahu kalau aku takut dengan hantu?" ujar Miku dengan sedikit kesal.

"Iya, iya... aku tahu..." tangan Luka mengusap-usap kepala Miku.

Tapi, kenapa Luka yang terkenal dengan sifat 'tsundere'-nya itu dapat bertindak selembut itu terhadap Miku? Ataukah jangan-jangan memang ada sesuatu di antara Luka dan Miku?

"Luka-chan... Aku takut kalau hubungan kita akan ketahuan. Apalagi saat kau menciptakan lagu berjudul 'Magnet' itu. Semuanya menjadi semakin curiga terhadap kita berdua," Miku menghela napas sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menatap rerumputan hijau tempat ia berpijak.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Suatu saat hubungan kita akan ketahuan juga, itu hanya masalah waktu," Luka mendesah pelan.

"Aku juga tahu itu. Tapi, aku takut jika mereka akan mencemooh kita berdua, dan mungkin mengeluarkan kita dari studio tempat kita bekerja," wajah Miku nampak semakin khawatir.

"Tenang saja, aku ada di sini kok. Aku akan selalu bersama denganmu apapun keadaannya," Luka memberikan tatapan hangat terhadap Miku, yang mana membuat Miku sedikit merasa tenang.

Miku dan Luka pun beranjak dari taman itu dan pergi pulang. Miku dan Luka memang tinggal bersama sudah sejak lama, dan sudah sejak lama pula mereka menyimpan perasaan satu sama lain.

"_Tadaima_! Aku pulang! _I'm home_!" teriak Miku setelah memasuki pintu masuk rumah mereka berdua.

"Miku, yang ada di rumah ini kan hanya kita berdua?" tanya Luka bingung.

"Hehehe, iya juga ya..." ucap Miku dengan tawa kecil.

"Aku akan pergi mandi, kau mau ikut?" tawar Luka setengah bercanda.

"Mau, mau! Aku ikut ya, Luka-chan?" Miku memeluk Luka dari belakang sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eeeeeh? Jadi kau beneran mau ikut?" tanya Luka dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba _blushing_.

"Tidak, tidak... Aku hanya bercanda, hehehe," jawab Miku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Sementara Luka pergi mandi, Miku sedang asyik-asyiknya mendengarkan lagu 'Magnet' di kamar Luka sambil berbaring di atas kasur.

**.**

**.**

_Kahosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru__,_

_(a slender flame burns at the edge of my heart)_

_Itsu no manika moe hirogaru netsujou,_

_(without warning, it spreads into a burning passion)_

_Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobi mawari,_

_(my butterfly, flitting around it chaotically)_

_Anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa,_

_(scales dropping into your hand)_

**.**

**.**

Pintu kamar Luka terbuka, dan Luka masuk sambil mengenakan sehelai handuk berwarna merah muda yang meliliti tubuhnya. Masih terlihat titik-titik air yang membasahi tubuhnya.

**.**

_Karami au yubi hodoite,_

_(I am wrapped around your finger)_

_Kuchibiru kara shite he to,_

_(from lips to tongue)_

_yurusarenai koto naraba,_

_(even if this is somtething that cannot be alllowed)_

_naosara moe agaru no,_

_(the flames jump higher still)_

**.**

"Eh, ini kan lagu kita berdua?" ucap Luka mengomentari.

Miku menarik Luka ke atas tempat tidur dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Matanya terpejam sambil merasakan lembutnya bibir mereka ketika bersentuhan.

**.**

_Dakiyoshete hoshii, tashikamete hoshii,_

_(I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me)_

_Machigai nado nain da to omowasete,_

_(That you don't think this is a mistake)_

_KISU wo shite nurikaete hoshii,_

_(I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me)_

_Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboreta itai no,_

_(I want to drown in this moment of captivation)_

**.**

"Hmph—!" suara Luka tertahan akibat ciuman hangat yang diberikan Miku. Luka mencoba membalas ciuman Miku dengan lembut. Sepertinya perasaan Miku yang begitu dalam terhadap Luka dapat tersampaikan melalui ciuman manis itu. Napas mereka menderu seirama, bersama-sama dengan lagu yang mengalun dengan lembut. Tubuh Luka bertumpu di atas Miku, sedangkan Miku berada di atas kasur sambil tetap menciumi bibir Luka yang lembut.

**.**

_Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou toshite,_

_(every moment, it's harder restrain myself)_

_Itoshii nara shuuchaku wo misetsukete,_

_(If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve)_

_[okashii] no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru__,_

_(the 'strange feeling' turns into an unbearable longing)_

_ikeru Toko made ikeba ii yo,_

_(I would follow you to the end of forever)_

**.**

Air mata Miku perlahan mulai mengalir. Dapat tergambar dengan jelas tentang kehawatirannya mengenai hubungan terlarang mereka. Namun, Miku tetap mencium Luka perlahan, seiring dengan semakin cepatnya lagu yang mengalun.

**.**

_Mayoi konda kokoro nara, kantan ni tokete yuku,_

_(if my heart goes astray, I will be easily relieved)_

_Yasashisa nante kanjiru hima nado nai kurai ni,_

_(as is we had no time to feel tender each other)_

**.**

'Mengapa aku bisa menyukai dirimu? Bukankah cinta kita ini terlarang? Aku takut. Aku takut apabila kehilanganmu. Namun, yang lebih kutakutkan adalah apabila kita tidak pernah saling bertemu,' batin Miku dalam hati.

Dengan hati miris, Miku tetap mempertahankan ciumannya. Dipeluknya wanita berambut panjang yang ada di hadapannya. Bagi Miku, ia dapat menahan rasa sakit seperti apapun, penderitaan seperti apapun bahkan tekanan seperti apapun akan dilaluinya asalkan Luka ada di sampingnya.

**.**

_Kurikaeshita no ha, ano yume ja nakute,_

_(that dream has never come again)_

_Magire mo nai genjitsu no watashi tachi,_

_(there is no chance in our reality)_

_Furete kara modorenai to shiru._

_(if we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine)_

_Sore de ii no... dare yori mo taisetsu na anata,_

_(you are everything in the world to me)_

**.**

Luka melihat Miku menitikkan air mata. Luka sadar akan beratnya tekanan yang ia dapat saat berusaha menyembunyikan hubungan mereka berdua. Luka juga tahu, bahwa di dunia nyata, tidak akan ada yang dapat menerima hubungan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua seakan-akan tenggelam ke dalam sebuah dilema.

Namun, sesuatu telah menggerakkan mereka. Ya, sesuatu yang disebut sebagai cinta. Cinta mereka berdua begitu kuat sehingga dapat menepis segala rintangan. Dan dalam benak Luka, jika suatu saat hubungan mereka terbongkar, itu tidak akan mengakibatkan apa-apa untuk mereka berdua. Dalam hati, Luka berjanji untuk selalu menjaga Miku, karena Miku-lah yang dapat membuat hidupnya menjadi berarti.

**.**

_Yoake ga kuru to fuan de, naita shimau watashi ni,_

_(anxiety arrives with the dawn to find me still crying)_

_[Daijoubu] to sasayaita anata mo naite ita no?_

_(when you whispered "It's all right" did I hear tears in your voice too?)_

**.**

"Sudah… Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sekarang kau bersamaku..." ucap Luka dengan nada getir. Tangannya mengelus rambut Miku yang terurai panjang.

Miku dapat menyadari bahwa terdapat perasaan getir saat Luka mencoba menenangkan Miku. Namun, sekarang Miku nampak tak begitu perduli dengan rahasia mereka sekarang.

Miku membalikkan posisinya ke atas Luka. Dibukanya handuk Luka secara perlahan tanpa rasa takut, hanya perasaan cinta yang begitu kuat saja yang terasa di sela-sela kesedihan yang mereka rasakan.

Luka mulai dapat merasakan lidah Miku menari-nari di atas tubuhnya, menjilati setiap inci tubuhnya yang putih dan terekspos dengan begitu jelas di hadapan Miku.

Miku meremas dada Luka, serta menjilati setiap inci-nya dengan lembut.

"Ung... Aaah..." Luka mengeluarkan suara berbisik layaknya desahan, dan suara itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Permainan mereka di atas ranjang semakin memanas, dengan napas yang memburu mereka mencoba untuk menjadi lebih dominan. Ciuman panas pun tak terelakkan di antara mereka.

**.**

_Dakiyoshete hoshii, tashikamete hoshii,_

_(I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me)_

_Machigai nado nain da to omowasete,_

_(That you don't think this is a mistake)_

_KISU wo shite nurikaete hoshii,_

_(I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me)_

_Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai,_

_(I want to drown in this moment of captivation)_

**.**

Miku dan Luka sama-sama memberikan banyak _kissmark_ pada bagian leher mereka secara bergantian. Perasaan mereka begitu ringan ketika sedang bercengkrama seperti itu, bagaikan tak ada yang dapat membuat mereka merasa khawatir.

"_I love you..." _tiba-tiba Luka mengatakan sesuatu di telinga Miku sambil setengah berbisik.

"_I love you too, _Luka-chan," jawab Miku dengan pipi memerah.

**.**

_Hikiyosete Magnet no you ni,_

_(I am drawn to you like a magnet)_

_Tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguri au,_

_(even if I left, we would find each other again)_

_Fureteite modorenakute ii,_

_(I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine)_

_Sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata,_

_(You're everything in the world to me)_

**.**

Lagu 'Magnet' yang sengaja diputar oleh Miku akhirnya selesai, dan sayup-sayup suaranya menghilang dari pendengaran.

Luka langsung beranjak dari atas kasur dan mengambil bajunya dari dalam lemari.

Setelah selesai memasang baju, _handphone_ Luka yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya langsung bergetar. Nampak sebuah pesan singkat dari Kaito mucul di layar _handphon_e-nya.

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, Luka langsung meletakkan _handphone_-nya di atas meja belajarnya lagi.

"Kaito dan yang lainnya akan datang ke sini," ujar Luka tenang.

Luka dan Miku berjalan menuruni tangga bersama-sama. Beberapa saat setelah itu, terdengar suara bel rumah mereka yang berbunyi, dan Miku langsung membuka pintu depan.

Nampak Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, Rin dan Len berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka. Setelah dipersilahkan untuk masuk, mereka langsung berlarian masuk seperti biasa.

Luka berdiri berdampingan bersama Miku, dan sepertinya ia ingin mengumumkan sesuatu kepada teman-temannya itu.

"A-anu..." ucap Luka pelan dan seketika itu juga semua temannya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian. Aku dan Miku sebenarnya sudah lama memiliki hubungan khusus, dan aku minta maaf karena telah merahasiakannya dari kalian selama ini. _Sumimasen_!"

Luka menunduk dalam-dalam di hadapannya teman-temannya yang nampak begitu _shock _mendengar pengakuan Luka barusan.

Miku hanya dapat memandangi Luka dengan tatapan sedih, dan tak terasa air matanya pun menetes membasahi pipi-pipinya.

Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, Rin dan juga Len merasa iba melihat kedua sahabatnya yang telah berusaha mati-matian untuk mengatakan hal yang sangat rahasia itu. Bahkan, sampai Gakupo pun luluh hatinya melihat tindakan Luka yang begitu berani mengungkapkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka semua.

"Ehm... jujur, dapat kukatakan bahwa aku, dan teman-teman yang lain merasa sangat kaget mendengar pengakuan kalian. Tapi, kami dapat menerima kalian kok. Kalian berdua adalah sahabat kami, jadi apapun kondisi kalian berdua, kami akan mencoba untuk mengerti. Bagaimana?"

Meiko yang mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan tenang membuat Luka dan Miku dapat tersenyum bahagia.

"Jadi, kami masih bisa jadi teman kalian dan tidak dikeluarkan dari studio karena kelakuan kami ini?" wajah Miku terlihat begitu polos saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Tentu saja. Kalian berdua adalah sahabat kami juga kan?" jawab Meiko dengan senyum hangat.

Luka dan Miku hanya dapat berpelukan dengan erat karena sahabat-sahabat mereka itu dapat mengerti tentang cinta terlarang yang mereka alami, dan mulai sekarang Luka dan Miku pun dapat mencintai dan menjaga satu sama lain tanpa dihampiri perasaan khawatir.

_~Fin~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holla~ Maroo di sini! :D**

**Oiya, ini fic yuri kedua yang Maroo buat. Soal adegan 'iya-iya' yang Maroo buat memang sengaja dibikin singkat dan padat karena alasan penggunaan bahasa yang menurut Maroo terlalu 'syur', jadi fic ini memang dengan sengaja dibuat pendek. Dan juga, soal lirik lagu magnet yang sengaja Maroo sisipkan supaya memiliki kesan yang cukup mendalam antara cinta Luka dan Miku *lebay*, dan sebenarnya itu **_**bukan **_**song-fic, melainkan lagu yang sedang diputar oleh Miku saat melakukan adegan yang 'iya-iya'. Sekian dan terima kasih~ XD (emangnya acara resmi? *dibuang ke laut*)**

**Arigato~**


End file.
